The Knight Rewritten
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A young cub became royalty after her mother marries a widower king. But her story doesn't end there. As a princess she learns the does and don'ts. But what happens when the new princess befriends a young lion that no one believes in. Will romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Yes it's another rewritten story but this is one of my favorite stories that I started. I have chosen this story to update next and I need to start over. So those who have not read the original, this is AU of the Lion King and a Lion King version of Sofia the first. **

A light cream cub with pale blue eyes laid under a large tree. The tree leaned as the leaves towered down. Giving a nice amount of shade. Her auburn tail tuff swished back and forth as she laid her head on her white paw. A sigh escaped her white muzzle as she continue to look out into the savannah. Soon her ears perked at the sound of rustling. Her pale blue eyes soon met a pair of light blue orbs. The cub stood with a smile until the light blue eyes came behind the tall grass and showed a pale cream lioness.

"No kill again?"

The lioness shook her head sadly before she nuzzled the cub. "No, Skye...I didn't."

A depress sigh left the cub's muzzle. Which made the lioness sigh."Why don't we go to sleep. Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow."

The cub nodded and followed her mother back to under the tree. Where she curled up at her mother's stomach. With a deep sigh, mother and daughter went to sleep with empty bellies.

~O~

A large golden lion sat under a small tree, around the tree was blue and lavender flowers. By his chestnut color paws, sat two golden cubs. Who had tears falling from their amber eyes. One cub had brown tuff on his head as the other had a brown tail tuff. The lion's red mane blew gently in the after noon breeze as tears fell from his orange eyes.

"Simba..."

The lion looked from the tree to his left and seen a light beige lioness with orange eyes.

"It's time...I know it hurts. But it's time to go."

The lion sighed before looking down and sighed, "I know...Amani. I know."

The lioness smiled lightly before looking at the cubs. "Kopa...Kiara."

Slowly the cubs lift their heads and looked at the orange eye lioness."Want to come with me? I caught your favourite. Zebra."

The cubs looked at the lion who smiled and nodded. "Go with Auntie Amani."

With a sigh the cubs nuzzled their father's leg before getting up and following their aunt. Simba watched them go before looking back at the tree."Why did you have to go, Nala?!"

Sniffing up some tears, the golden lion got up and headed the way his sister and cubs went. To a large speck in the distance. As the lion headed home rain started to pour. Matting his golden fur and red mane. He climbed rocky slope before making a right into a cave where he shook his fur and mane dry.

"Simba, are you sure you're alright?" asked dark beige lioness with orange eyes.

Next to her was a dark cream lioness with light green eyes. Simba sighed before looking at his mother and mother in-law.

"I'll be ok. Did our other friends get here?"

The dark cream lioness nodded. "King Malka and Queen Kula are here with Prince Kovu."

Simba nodded, "Thank you, Sarafina."

The two lionesses watched the king walk further into the cave with sad expressions.

"He's going to need all the help he can get." sighed the dark beige lioness.

Sarafina nodded before looking out the cave, to the dark, stormy sky."Nala...my daughter, please watch over them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:SecretLifeLoverTLKFan; Yes Nala died. I'm glad you are interested. Thank you for the review. **

**Thank you Skylar for the fav and follow. **

Simba blinked his orange eyes opened with a wide yawn. After licking his muzzle, a habit he been curse with since a cub. He looked around to see he was the only one in the cave. He stood and stretched, flexing his black claws before walking out into the morning light.

"Morning sire!"

Simba looked up and seen a navy blue hornbill with midnight blue eyes hovering in front of him.

"Morning Zazu."

"I have already sent Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara to school along with Prince Kovu."

Simba nodded, "Where's Malka?"

"He and his queen are by the watering hole with Lady Sarabi and Lady Sarafina."

Simba sighed as he looked out to his kingdom before looking back at his majordomo."Anything else?"

Zazu nodded, "Yes. Yes. King Imani of the Grasswall Kingdom have requested you visit."

Simba took a deep breath and nodded before descending down the rocky stairs. As he walked through the lush greenery of his kingdom, he thought of the events of the last six months since Nala died. His and Nala's best friends, King Malka and Queen Kula along with their son Prince Kovu had came for a long visit. To help out with the king and queen duties also for Prince Kovu to lend a happy, friendly paw to Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara. By the end of this thought, the golden king had made it to the watering hole where his sister greeted him with a nuzzle.

"How you feeling, big brother?"

Simba sighed deeply, "Still miss her, Mani."

The light beige lioness nodded before moving out of the way for her mother to greet the depressed king.

"I heard Zazu say earlier that you're due for a visit at the Grasswall."

Simba nodded as a large pale orange lion with a black mane and golden eyes stepped up.

"When are you leaving?"

Simba looked at the male he knew since birth. "Most likely tomorrow."

The pale orange lion nodded, "You should bring Jai."

Simba's eyes widen at the thought of the young lion. "Malka, you know I can't do that."

"Why not? His father was your father's head knight and been with him every trip he took."

Simba shook his head and looked at his mother, "Jai isn't his father and he'll never be. I'll just take Chumvi and maybe Zazu."

Sarabi shook her head before turning to lay by her friend's side once more. Simba looked back at Malka who side was joined by a dark brown lioness brilliant green eyes.

"You should take Malka with you, Simba."

Malka glared playfully at the lioness at his side. "Kula! You know how much I...un...distaste King Imani."

"But still, it will do you some good."

Simba chuckled, "I'll keep him in mind, Kula."

The dark brown lioness nodded with a smile before walking off before stopping. "Now if you excuse me, I have hunting to do before three cubs get back from school."

Before Kula continued her exit, Amani ran up with a wide smile."I'll help."

Kula returned the smiled and the two royal lionesses headed to the hunting grounds. Simba smiled at the love look, his black maned friend was giving the retreating brown lioness. But it soon faded at the sad memories that resurfaced. Nala's gone and he's alone. That's all that's running through his mind now.

~O~

Simba sat at the bottom of Pride Rock waiting the return of his two wonderful cubs. Soon the king spotted four figures apound the horizon. As the figures got closer he seen it was his two cubs and Prince Kovu with his right paw lion, Chumvi. The two golden cubs ran ahead after catching sight of their father. Once at Simba's large paws, the began to tell their day.

"This is the fourth time that story has been told." laughed a dull brown lion with crimson eyes and a dark brown mane.

A dark brown cub rolled his brilliant green eyes.

"You should of seen Prince Kovu's face." said Kopa his eyes shone with proudness and excitement as his brown tuff bobbed up and down.

Kovu groaned before looking up at the dull brown pelted lion, his dark brown tuff moving slightly also."Uncle Chumvi?"

The lion turned his brown glaze down at his sister's son. "May I be excused?"

Simba cut in before his friend could respond. "I believe Queen Kula and Amani have caught you all something nice. Its up in the cave. "

The three heirs cheered before making a fast line up to the cave. Chumvi chuckled before looking at the golden lion."Any special speech?"

Simba sighed, "Yes. King Imani wants me to visit."

Chumvi nodded, "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow and we're stopping by the River Pride to see King Tojo on the way back."

Chumvi stared at his friend. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You, Malka and Zazu."

Chumvi raised an eye brow, "You're not taking Jai?"

Simba groaned before getting up and walking away. Chumvi chuckled lightly before climbing the rocky slope and headed into the cave.


End file.
